Body and Soul
by KnightSpark
Summary: Nu finally gets her wish and becomes one with Ragna. (Fem!RagnaxFuta!Nu)


**KS: (sighs) Finally reached the deadline. I want to make these kind of fics better, but it's hard doing it when you're constantly under the risk of people walking into your room unannounced. Now, since the new year has officially begun, I intend to balance my schoolwork and my fiction writing so they don't conflict. Also, I'll occasionally write some one shots featuring fem!Ragna, but it is likely that a majority of them will be T-rated. Anyway, happy birthday Nu and Happy New Year to you all.**

* * *

"Nu? Nu?"

Kokonoe walked around lab, searching for Nu. She needed her for an assignment and it was too important to pass up. The task required Nu's skills and she had to get it down as soon as possible.

Which was difficult, seeing how she could not find her.

"I've looked everywhere and I still can't find her," Kokonoe muttered before realizing something. "Except her room. Good thing that was next on my list."

She headed straight towards her without any delay. Kokonoe needed the Murakumo for this task because it was meant for her and her alone.

"Nu! Are you in there?!" she shouted, knocking on the door repeatedly. There was no reply. Sighing in frustration, Kokonoe swung open the door. Nu's room was a complete mess. And not just in the traditional sense. What truly made the room a mess was the "decorations" that were all over.

Now, it was no secret to anyone that Nu had a... fixation on Ragna, but for some ungodly reason, she felt the need to express it in every way she can imagine. There were pictures of the reaper all over the walls, a body pillow that looked exactly like her, and worse of all, a basket containing a majority of Ragna used clothing. No need for details as to what she does with them.

"I swear, this obsession she has is going to be her undoing," Kokonoe muttered stepping over an innumerable amount of balled up tissues that were strewn all over the floor. She stopped at the bathroom door, where her extra ears detected the faint sound of moaning.

"For God's sake," she groaned. "Is she doing it again?"

Not bothering with knocking, Kokonoe kicked the door open. However, upon seeing the sight in front of her, she immediately begins to wish she hadn't done so.

"Ahh... Ragna..."

Nu sat on the counter, naked as the day she was born, stroking herself with a pair of Ragna's underwear around her throbbing length while holding another pair to her face, inhaling deeply as she stroked. Normally, Kokonoe can withstand Nu's obsession for Ragna so long as the Murakumo could keep it within a certain extent, but after witnessing what she saw... well, it was safe to say that extent has been broken.

"Uh... Nu? Am I interrupting anything?" Kokonoe asked.

Nu stopped inhaling and stroking to see the grimalkin standing in the bathroom.

"Not really," she said. "Just thinking about _Ragna_."

Kokonoe winced at how she pronounced the reaper's name in such a fashion, but brushed it off.

"Listen, I have an assignment for you that needs to be done today," she stated plainly. "So drop whatever the hell it is you doing in here, get dressed and meet me in the lab."

With that, Kokonoe quickly left the bathroom, leaving Nu alone.

"What could she want me for?" she asked. "...Oh, well."

She shrugged and continued with what she was doing until...

"NU!"

The sharp voice of her superior shocked Nu in stopping her activity, frantically getting her clothes on and leaving her room to meet with the professor. She really didn't want to be punished for being late again, and she knew how extensive Kokonoe can be with her punishments. Luckily, she manage to arrive on time.

"Good, you're here," Kokonoe said. "I thought I would have to punish you again."

Nu paled at the thought of one of the professor's "punishments." the last time she was punished, she couldn't walk straight for a week.

"This is a very, very, _very_ important assignment I'm giving you, so there is aboslutely no room for error."

Nu nodded vigorously. "Nu understands, professor. Just tell Nu what to do and she'll do it!"

Kokonoe smirked. "That's good to hear. However, it's not really a matter of what you'll be doing, but who."

"What does that mean?" Nu asked.

"I'll give you a hint: it's the owner of those panties you were messing with."

The Murakumo didn't need to be told any further details, as she grinned widely and squealed with joy.

* * *

"Come on, Ragna, just a little more~"

"Not freakin' happening. We've been doing it in the shower for at least an hour. And I don't intend on spending another hour in there with you again."

Ragna was in the kitchen making breakfast for herself and her girlfriends. At least, she was trying to. It was difficult concentrating on the task at hand due to Makoto constantly grinding on her from behind. Due to her being in a relationship with multiple women (who happen to have a little something extra, no less), Ragna had deal with those who were not willing to wait a good while before indulging in sinful pleasures, and in her personal opinion, Makoto was the worst of the lot. She could ride the beastkin until sundown and she would still be horny. It was really annoying.

"I mean it, Makoto. Knock it off or you won't get any food," Ragna warned.

"That's okay," she said seductively. "I'll just eat you~"

Ragna's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "You're really pushing it, you know."

That comment only encouraged Makoto grind into her even more. "Come on, you love it when I push it."

The squirrel was soon pulled off by Tsubaki dragging her away from the reaper by her tail, much to her protest.

"Come on, Makoto," the redhead sighed. "Let Ragna make our breakfast in peace. She can't get anything done with you constantly distracting her."

"Oh come now, Tsubaki," she said cheerfully. "Everyone could use a good distraction every now and then. And you look like you could use one yourself, seeing how you nearly work yourself to the bone."

For added measure, Makoto snaked her hand down to the front of Tsubaki's pants and started to rub the front, making her moan lightly.

"Ah! Not there, Makoto...!"

Makoto grinned widely. "Aw, but you seem to like it, so there's no reason for me to stop."

Ragna looked as the two of them and shook her head.

"I swear, it never gets old with those two," she muttered.

Noel quickly came into the kitchen, holding a phone.

"Ragna, it's for you," she said.

"Who is it?" she replied, turning around.

"It's Kokonoe. She needs to talk to you and she won't wait any longer."

Sighing once more, Ragna took the phone and put it up to her ear.

"What the hell do you want this time?" she asked irritably.

" _What, is that how you greet your girlfriend over the phone?_ " the grimalkin replied sourly.

Ragna groaned and rubbed her eyes in frustration. "Just get to the point, Kokonoe. I would really like to get breakfast done and I can do without any interruptions."

" _Okay, okay. It's like this: Nu has been relieving herself more than she should and it's getting out of hand. Seriously, she doesn't come out of her room until late in the afternoon._ "

Ragna groaned. "Let me guess, she wants me for the day so she 'be one with me'. Is that it?"

" _Pretty much._ "

"Damn it..."

" _Look Ragna,_ " Kokonoe said, her voice lacking any edge to it. " _I'm probably the last person in this godforsaken universe to be telling you this, but it's no surprise that Nu loves you._ "

"I know she loves me," Ragna replied before shuddering. "And I'm not particulary fond of it."

" _I_ _don't mean in a creepy way, though I won't blame you for thinking that. She genuinely loves you. In fact, I remember going into her room one night and hear her contenly say your name in her sleep. Even more, she always returns your underwear after she's done... messing around with it. You can't deny the facts, Ragna. No matter how she shows it, Nu always has and always will love you._ "

Ragna couldn't help but smile. "I know. Okay, Kokonoe, I'm sold. Where do you want me to take Nu?"

* * *

Ragna grit her teeth for what appeared to be the hundredth time as she laid on the bed in a love hotel room. Truth be told, she always hated the establishment for numerous reasons, the main one being that it was hard to get a vacant room due to the... popularity it has garnered. She was lucky that Kokonoe booked one ahead of time.

"To this day, I still I wonder how I ended up with a goddamn harem," she muttered.

Nu shyly came into the room, wearing only her cloak with nothing else underneath.

"Ragna," she said, blushing madly. "Nu has been waiting for this for a long time."

Ragna looked at the bump that was poking out of her cloak. "I can tell. You clearly haven't been relieving yourself like you normally do."

Nu nodded. "Nu has been saving up for this day. She wanted her time with Ragna to be memorable." She removed her cloak and let it fall to the floor, revealling her throbbing length to the reaper. "Ragna... please let Nu enjoy this moment."

The reaper sighed, then smiled. "Sure. Anything for you."

Nu smiled and got in between Ragna's legs, wasting no time in putting her erection in. She began to quickly thrust in and out of her lover, moaning heavily and enjoying the feeling of her inner walls. In the midst of the pleasure, Ragna surpried her by flipping her over and riding her on top.

"How's that, Nu?" she breathed out.

"It's so good!" the Murakumo replied.

Ragna was tightening up faster than she expected, clenching around Nu's length like a vice grip.

"Ragna..."

"Let it all out, Nu. Just lose yourself."

And she did. She released all of her cum inside of the reaper's womb, filling it completely.

"Did you enjoy that?" Ragna asked.

"Mm-hmm."

* * *

Kokonoe watched the scene from the camera she installed in the room. She grit her teeth harshly while rubbing the front of her pants.

"I swear, I sometimes envy her," she muttered.

* * *

 **KS: Again, Happy Nu Year- whoops, made a little mistake there. Happy New Year.**


End file.
